moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thayra Deathwhisper
) Ithnesh Windfury(Husband)( ) |Row 9 title = Allegience |Row 9 info = Knights of the Ebon Blade Kingdom of Quel'Thalas New Horde |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} Thayra Deathwhisper is the undead mother of Sylvosas Songwhisper and former Magistrix of the Songwhisper Estate. History Early Life Being the only child of the Songwhisper Line(at the time), Thayra was groomed to become a good administrator as well as a Farstrider. When she became of age, Thayra joined the Farstriders and quickly rose to the rank of captain. After the First War, Thayra was granted command of a Thalassian Corsair. With her naval command(the only of her family to gain one), Thayra began to make use of her own abilities to their fullest. Second War With the invasion of the Orcish Horde, Thayra lead her Farstiders in battle against the orcs and Amani trolls. While she waged the war, her daughter assisted in evacuating the civilians to Silvermoon. Death Thayra began to fall ill after the war. While her daughter held the belief that her mother would pull through, Thayra wanted to go, placing Sylvosas in charge of the family. Rising Thayra, after the Invasion of Quel'thalas, was raised as a Death Knight. She partook in the attack on the Scarlet Enclave in the Eastern Plaguelands. Among those who fell to her blades was her husband, Ithnesh Windfury, who tried to reason with the fallen Ranger. The two clashed, not holding back for several moments. But the advantage of undeath make it a battle of attrition, and in the end, Thayra struck her husband down, planting her blades into his corpse briefly before being forced to continue the slaughter. At Light's Hope, Thayra's will was slowly returning, and as it returned, she began to weaken her defenses and offensive actions, not wanting to cause harm to her former allies in life. She was knocked out in the middle of the battle. War against the Lich King During the War of the Lich King, Thayra was able to take command of a raised Falke-''class, the HMS ''Brill. ''Due to the outright hostility of her people, the Forsaken was an obvious choice to begin to reform and seek her vengeance for the fallen. The war took her to the Howling Fjord before pushing to Dragon Blight. This was where her vessel, along with a small Forsaken Fleet clashed with a small Alliance Squadron. While her ship was the only Forsaken ship to withdraw successfully, Thayra began to develop a hatred for the Alliance. Ebon Blade after Vengeance After the fall of the Lich King, Thayra returned to Lordaeron with the intention to reunite with her family. Legion Invasion Her actions in the Third Invasion did not see much action outside of pitched battles on the Broken Shore, outside of Stormheim, where her expertise as a captain was called upon to command on of the forsaken vessels within the armada. When the vessel she temporarily commanded was destroyed, Thayra began to form a resentment for the Living within the Alliance. After regrouping with the Forsaken forces, Thayra lead a small team against the Alliance, raiding the various camps of the Alliance in order to buy time for the main force. Post Legion Thayra Deathwhisper retained command of her vessel and essentially began making plans to return to the kingdom of Quel'thalas. Thayra, upon returning, was greeted by her daughter, and initially received a cold reception. But after recounting her experiences, Thayra and Sylvosas embraced, one of the few times Thayra showed her softer side in Death. Blood War While not partaking in none of the major battles, Thayra went to Zandalar to assist in Horde operations there. Her daughter, after much talking, decided to run for a naval position. Return to Northrend Upon receiving reports of enemy naval movements, Thayra Deathwhisper took command of her vessel and was joined by Ithnesh Summermoon, who brought with him three ''Sunhawk-class Destroyers from the Auxiliary Fleet of the Thalassian Navy. Despite having arrived too late to support the Orcish fleet, Thayra engaged in a personal ship to ship combat with Admiral John von Hastings, which lasted for hours. Though her naval forces were pushed back, the Death Knight vowed to end the Admiral for interfering with her mission, even though the admiral was part of the mission objective to defeat. Appointment Thayra, having proved both the Sunhawk-class' viability as a mainstay vessel that can go toe to toe with enemy frigates and retaining her naval abilities to lead, was promoted to be the leader of the Auxiliary Fleet of the Thalassian Navy. With her power cemented with her people's more powerful vessels, Thayra began to make preparations for future actions at sea. Currently Thayra Deathwhisper serves her people, despite the implications it could have for her. Category:Death Knights Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Blood Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Characters Category:Thalassian Navy